Octagon Cable Entertainment
Octagon Cable Entertainment (legal name TVOD Ventures LLC) was a film and television production company, as well as a broadcasting company. Their offices were in New York City (their headquarters), Rome, Random City, Ljubljana, Köfa, Moscow, Toronto, Paris, London, Manila City, Dubai, Piramca City, Mumbai and Hong Kong. Qualis currently owns 85%, while the other shareholders are Viacom (5%), Corus Entertainment (3%), Mediaset (2%), the Randomia government (2%), AMC Networks (1%), NBCUniversal (1%) and Regal Group Network (1%). Cinecorn Group 2014-2019 Random Networks Randomia Television Group Virgin-Eurovision Cable Channels 1995-2012 Virgin Group and European Broadcasting Union decided to launch international cable and satellite channels under the VECC umbrella in late August 1995, shortly after the 40th Eurovision Song Contest in Dublin, Ireland. The cable channels are formed to broadcast and promote content produced by EBU members and sometimes the Virgin companies. They also had international broadcasting rights to PBS shows, including The Joy of Painting. 2012-2018 In 2015, Turner-Visa Media Entertainment Group acquired VECC. They made a contract with Virgin Group and EBU that allowed the group to use VECC's name and content until 2019. Had the new owner satisfy their needs, the contract would've been extended by one year. Visa-Pepsi Media LLC. 1977-1985 1985-1987 The company traded as Visa Media in 1980s. TBS-CIC Networks International 1980-1987 Turner-Visa Satellite Entertainment Company 1987-1998 Visa-Pepsi Media and TBS-CIC Networks was merged to Turner-Visa Satellite Entertainment Company. 1998-2005 Turner-Visa Cable Entertainment 2005-2014 2014-2015 2015-2017 Turner-Visa Media Entertainment Group It was a joint venture with Turner Broadcasting System, Visa Inc., United International Pictures, PepsiCo and The CW Network LLC that developed and distributed successful entertainment, interactive media, cable networks, radio, publishing, movies, web portals, etc. that remain well-known. 2017-2018 In January 2018, Old Dominion Media acquired its assets and put the under a new subsidiary called TVOD Ventures ('T'urner, 'V'isa and 'O'ld 'D'ominion), which was a joint venture between Old Dominion Media (90%) and a consortium consisting of Turner, Visa, PepsiCo and The CW Network (10%). RMN-IBC-Visa Satellite Entretainment Company 1971-1987 RMN-IBC Satellite Networks 1987-1993 RMN-IBC ITV Columbia TriStar Cable Networks 1993-1999 Throughout its lifetime, RMN-IBC SN was sold to Granada Communications and Sony Pictures Entertainment. 1999-2002 RMN-IBC ITV Sony Pictures Cable Networks 2002-2006 Viva Pinoy Pack-ITV-Sony Pictures Television Networks 2006-2010 VISP Cable Channels 2010-2018 Allied Media Corporation 2017-2018 On July 10, 2017, DBC-SonicBob Networks Group and PLDT-Alaxan Media Corporation will be merged as Allied Media Corporation, Inc. DuMontGoogle Television Corporation 2006-2017 Gulf+Western Television Group 2017-2018 Old Dominion Networks 2018 (unused) Google Pictures Television Networks 2013-2018 MV Entertainment The company was a joint venture between the Virgin Group, Mediaset and Turner-Visa Media Entertainment Group. Gulf+Western International Studios DuMontGoogle Lifestyle Group CIC Networks Group Google Pictures Networks India UBT International UBT Television Group UBT Broadcasting Gulf+Western Studios UBT Studios Pira Sat 1995-2008 Pira Company 2008-2018 Warner Piramca 2010-2018 Old Dominion Media Piramca 2018 Looking Glass Media 2018-2019 North America Network Inc 1969-1999 1999-2007 2007-2019 Octagon Cable Entertainment 2018-2019 All operations outside of New York City, Moscow, Beijing and Manila City, were merged into the main offices located in these cities. In 2018, Old Dominion Media bought stakes in the company from: former RH Channel partners RKO Holdings and Hyper Holdings (while selling RH to them); European Broadcasting Union, Virgin Group, The CW Network (owned by CBS and WarnerMedia), BBC Studios (UK); and "TVOD G.P. I" (USA) and "TVOD G.P. II B.V." (Europe and Asia Pacific), the two general partnerships that owned a part in Octagon; resulting in ODM then owning 99% of the channel's parent company TVOD Ventures. After buying out UBT Studios in New York and Gulf+Western Studios in Manila City, and merging with PowerBox Media Group, the company expanded to studio services. On January 30, 2019, it was merged with its parent company TVOD Ventures LLC, the new company using its name as legal name. On the same day, it opened offices in Rome, Paris, Random City, Ljubljana, Köfa, Moscow, Piramca City and Toronto, with additional offices in New York (formerly North America Network Inc) and London (formerly Cinecorn Group Ltd and Regional Television Corporation). It was as result of merger with Switchover Media, Cinecorn Group, Random Networks & Randomia Television Group, PG Networks, Fuei Broadcasting Networks, Ya Media, Old Dominion Media Piramca/Looking Glass Media and Canwest Media. The same day, Octagon Kids and Octagon Music (set to be launched in June 2019) were closed. In July 2019, their division Gaga Broadcasting Ltd merged into Octagon Cable Entertainment, giving Octagon a new office in El Kadsre City. In August 2019, they merged into Laserium Sega Experiences, with their Screen brand going to Laserium Networks, and other assets going to Quest.